emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7569 (28th July 2016)
Plot Andy explains to DS Mudd he doesn't have an alibi as he was supposed to be meeting Chrissie and all he knows is that there was a break in at Home Farm and Lawrence was shot. DS Mudd inquires why Andy ended up at the house after the shooting. Andy explains he went up there as she saw the sirens and has no idea how the shotgun ended up in his car. He asks if the police have found out who made the phone call that got him pulled over, as they got it wrong. DS Mudd explains it was made from a phone box, where there is no CCTV. In the café, the Sugdens worry about Andy. Chrissie and Lachlan appear in the café, and Chrissie suggests Ronnie should visit Lawrence again. Lachlan is shocked to learn Andy has been arrested for his crimes. Carly tells Vanessa that Marlon has said sleeping together was a mistake, and Carly insists it's not worth risking losing a friend anyway. Ashley apologises to Gabby for not being able to afford a new dress for the pony club. Gabby opens the lockets she picked up in the café and realises it's April's from Donna. Chas spots an advert for 'Ephraim Monk Publican of the Year award', and Charity decides to enter when she hears of the £5,000 winnings. Gabby gives grateful April back the necklace. DS Mudd asks Andy about the tension between him and Lawrence recently and about his relationship with Bernice. DS Mudd tells Andy that the gun found in his car was the one taken from Home Farm, and the same kind of gun was used to shoot Lawrence. Andy asks DS Mudd to check the finger prints which'll prove his innocence but DS Mudd reveals that the gun has been wiped down very well. Andy insists he didn't take the vase, but Mudd shows Andy as fragment of glass that was found in his car. Gabby lies to Liv that Victoria said she could borrow a dress. Lachlan feels guilty that Chrissie is framing Andy and he wants to tell the truth. Diane still can't get hold of Bernice, as Doug suggests Chrissie should know about Andy and Bernice. Ronnie sits and Lawrence's bedside and tells him he'll always love him no matter what happens. Andy continues to protest his innocence as DS Mudd presents him with more evidence and riles Andy up. Andy begs them to talk to Lawrence who'll confirm he didn't do it. As Ronnie holds Lawrence's hand, it begins to move and Lawrence begins to wake up. Marlon invites Carly round to Tall Trees Cottage for dinner and to play the play station, insisting he doesn't want to lose a friend. Holly agrees to take pictures of Charity in the pub for the publican competition. Gabby smashes her way into Keepers Cottage to get one of Victoria's dresses. Chrissie rushes into see Lawrence who confirms he remembers exactally what happened when he got shot. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast *DS Mudd - Paul Woodson *Solicitor - Siri Ellis Locations *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Main Street *David's Shop - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Treatment room and corridor *Keepers Cottage - Yard Notes *A police officer and a nurse are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,080,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes